Gone
by JaketheDog33
Summary: Short one-shot of Shawn angst from Cory's POV.


AN: I wrote this story a LONG time ago on a different account. I had more chapters but I think it works much better as a one-shot. Since I'm no longer using that old account, I deleted this story from it and uploaded it as a one-shot on my new account. It's un-beated and written during my know-it-all/angsty high school days, so…uh…enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>Cory's POV<p>

"Honey, are you coming?" yelled my dear old lady.

"Yeah, 'Panga, I'll be right there," I called, "Just give me a couple more minutes".

A couple more minutes? I could spend hours sitting here, thinking about lost time. I haven't visited this place for a year. I didn't get tired of it, I never will, but once everyone else started to move on, I thought I should too. I went on with my life, believing I was over it. Evan was born, I got promoted, and we were finally able to move into the big high-rise apartment we'd been after. Somehow, though, I still wasn't happy. Nothing ever filled the giant gap of pain and longing I had, and I don't know if anything ever will.

God, Shawn, you were my best friend! How could you just leave like that? Well, here I am getting mad at you, silly me. It's not really your fault. It's not anyone's. I guess if that's what you wanted, then I'm happy for you. At least you're not hurting anymore.

Angela still is. She's never forgiven herself, you know that? You never blamed her, but she still feels guilty. Why didn't you just tell her you loved her? You ran away too much. You always had trouble admitting your true feelings, I know that, but how could you let her marry that guy without saying a word? Everyday she was gone, you told me how much you missed her and how you were going to win her back when she came home from Europe. What happened to that, Shanwie? I'd never seen you so determined to do anything. But you just gave up the moment she walked through the gate with what's-his-name. You just quit. You gave up everything. You said I was the only important thing left in your life…

I should've helped more. I know you needed space, but maybe I could've pried more, or something…No. You would've hated that. And I knew it too. That's why I let you go on the road again. I thought maybe you could find yourself out there. Find love, or just get your confidence back. You didn't. You drove to Ohio and found the bridge instead. It took them 9 days to find your body. I know you didn't want to be found. You didn't want to become a news report. You wanted us to go on with our lives and forget about you, think you found a nice place to live and started a family. It would've worked if you didn't fall into the locals' favorite fishing spot.

_"The body of a young man in his mid-to-late twenties was found in the Amil River early this morning. A local fisherman reported what looked like a recently abandoned trailer near an old bridge. The fisherman and many others soon began a search party. No one was hoping to find the man dead. The police haven't found a suicide note or any signs of a struggle. They're calling it an accident, but many believe the man did take his own life. It's a sad day for the small town of Omelas. The young man's identity is still unknown, but the people of this community feel like he could've been one of their own. Back to you in the studio, Jack."_

_"Well, let's hope they find his family, soon. (small pause). In other news…"_

I knew it was you. Jack was oblivious. You guys hadn't talked in years. He felt horrible once he found out. He's been drinking a lot lately…

You could've been something, Shawn. You could've done so much with your life, but, you're happy now, right? You probably got a lot of family up there, huh? Say "hey" to Chet for me, ok? I miss you. We all do.

"Cory, are you okay?"

"Yes, dear, I'm fine," I said with a smile. "The water looks a lot lower this time."

"I know. Some big CO built a dam on one of its tributaries. All the fish died out, too. The guys back at Omelas aren't happy about that at all."

"Yeah, I bet," I chuckled.


End file.
